stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
January 2001
Bureaucracy, Finance, Politics The local office of finance has ordered an audit of all of the local councils records with regards party donations. It seems that some people have begun to question the local government’s attitude and lack of action, especially considering their stronghold over the voters of the area. Labourite councillors are denying any wrong doing, whilst other parties seem keen to implicate them with sleaze allegations. Bureaucracy, Media Following the leaked report highlighting the number of suspensions within the school system, it has also emerged that the area is failing to adequately train students to meet future business needs. Coupled with the possible audit of all local government records at the moment, it seems that someone has begun to look into where all the funding is actually going. Church, Media, Occult After all the rumours of an underground conspiracy it seems that whatever they are, they don’t belong to any of the normal list of suspects. Given the recent violence near a believed Masonic Hall in the area it would be unlikely that an underground conspiracy would allow such an action on their doorstep. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Transport King Industries continue with their attempt to revitalise the areas economy, but would now appear to be on the wrong side in what has become a major problem. Currently some 60% of persons involved in the areas heavy industry are on strike, demanding increased wages and benefits. Companies that have been hit by the industrial action include King, Reed, Maxwell Construction, Royal Doulton and MegaCorp. No single trade union is behind the action and it is unknown whether any negotiations have yet taken place. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Politics Despite the criticisms, work has begun on the Hartshill Development Project. Little as changed from the exhibited plans and many local councillors are heartily endorsing the project. Bureaucracy, Health, Media, University Local health services have been severely stretched over the Christmas period by what is being described as the worst flu crisis yet. Comparison of figures gathered across the country show that the average citizen of Stoke has an above average chance of catching one or more strains of the virus. As usual the areas surrounding the university have been particularly hard hit. Media, Police, University Students are asked to be careful outside of the university campuses and to travel in-groups if at all possible following the increase in violence in the area. Castelan have been keen to show a presence in the area and have increased the number of patrols by its new special constabulary. The violence has been attributed to racial tension. Law, Police Following the newly established distinction between Castelan's officers, the increase in efficiency that was noted after the buy out of the company has begun to level off a little. Many have commented on the difference between the two areas of the local force and whether this is merely further evidence of the manner in which Castelan hopes to change modern policing or indicative of some other political motive. Law, Occult Following last months arrests for stated “political reasons”, the local courts have seen an increase in charges of Occult related crime, with many suggesting that we may be seeing a return to “Salem inspired witch trials”. Whether Castelan has a hidden agenda or are merely ridding the city of “undesirables” remains to be seen. Finance, Industry, Media, Police, Transport The strike action which begun on the January 2nd seems to have caught everyone by surprise. The media is currently on the lookout for the strikes spokesman, but no one as come forward yet. However it is clear that the strikes have been organised by someone, as lorries blocked the entrances to all affected premises at seven o’clock on the Tuesday morning. Castelan have provided elements of the special constabulary to police the picket lines, but there have been no reports of violence as yet. Occult Given Castelans interest in occult practitioners and their business in the area, it would seem fair to say that something is definitely going on. However no one seems keen to investigate what? Bureaucracy, Police, Street The sewer clean-up operation continued across the Christmas period and a sense of normality has once again returned to the network. Much of the floodwater has been dissipated despite the warnings by the City Works Department that it had no where to go. One insider noted, “The entire system is like something out of the Stone Age. Without action, the entire system remains a danger to all”. Law, Police Castelan have released plans for further changes to the manner in which they will police the streets of North Staffordshire. The document, currently under discussion by panel, outlines the company’s attitudes towards the policing and control of crime. The document is also under close scrutiny by members of The Constabulary who are keen to block any of the changes that would put so much power in the hands of what they see has a private military force. Transport Railtrack have lifted speed restrictions between Stafford and Congleton, and local transport companies are hoping this will ease congestion of the roads. Along with the proposed drop in the price of crude oil, many industry insiders are hoping that 2001 will see a change in the fortunes for the transport industry. Street, Underworld After months of relative quiet it seems that a new group is trying to muscle its way onto the city's underworld. Things are beginning to get tense and sides are definitely being drawn. No one is sure who’s actually in control any more. Street Unless your face fits, don’t go to the north of the city. The problem is how do you know whether your face fits? Finance, Industry, Media, Police Following the change from Scarab to Castelan and the clear intentions stated towards new policing methods, shares in the company have risen steeply. Castelan is seen to be an example of what can be achieved in the city, a truly profitable company. Industry analysts are still keen to find out who the buyer, GAOM, actually is. Bureaucracy, Finance, High Society, Media Despite interest from a number of parties, few bids have been put forward for the proposed clubs that will reside within the six towers of the Phoenix Project. The project, which was thrown a lifeline at he beginning of December, has been rife with problems since its inception a number of years ago. Prospective investors have a month to put forward their proposals. Industry, Law, Politics, Underworld The Trade Unions have become active once again within the city. The ongoing strike seems to have reaffirmed their presence as a force within local politics. Many are questioning why they have suddenly re-emerged after so long in the background. Others are keen to point out the “Godfather connection” is still there, despite protest otherwise. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Politics MCC continued with the clearing of Hartshill Park over the Christmas period, despite on-site protests from environmental groups. Despite all of the problems that have faced the project since its commencement it seems likely that building will now begin ahead of schedule. Church The unnamed preacher continues to circulate the local diocese, but as of yet no one has a name for him. However his sermons are gaining some degree of notoriety, with talk of rallying against “Hidden dangers”. No Christian group has of yet confirmed that he is part of their church. Street, Underworld The interest in Castelans recruitment program continues, although many speculate that the respective heads of the city’s gangs already have insiders in key positions. Still, if you have any information regarding the new procedures, it may prove profitable. Media, Occult Sightings of the so-called strangers have increased in the city, yet still no one seems to be able to give a clear description. Others have questioned whether there is any connection between the strangers who ask questions, and those that appear to inhabit the lower regions of the hospital. Street, Underworld Somebody is organising a number of hits against one of the families, someone who isn’t afraid of taking on Made Guys. Whoever it is, they certainly aren’t short of firepower, as the hit in on the Place on New Years Eve shows. In all, some twenty-three people were injured either in the panic to get out or by stray gunfire. Johnny Fontaine wasn’t so lucky and neither were the two women he was with, all are now wearing toe tags in the morgue. Church Church attendances have fallen once again following the Christmas period for many of the city’s churches. This is not a surprise to many and is seen as part of a usual trend. Fortunes faired better amongst the local Islamic community, with increased attendance and media profile. Many local mosques are at the forefront of schemes to improve the standard of life in the areas they are situated. Health, Occult Strange figures continue to be seen within the bowels of the hospital, although they still haven’t been caught on camera. Additionally, security at the hospital has noted a rise in the number of suspicious prowlers on the hospital premises. Health Specialists have noted that the city is currently host to a particularly virulent strain of flu, especially residents around the universities. Some are stating this is merely the sign of a larger social problem, particularly the increase in sexually transmitted diseases amongst the teenage population. High Society, Media, Police Despite the shooting at The Place on New Years Eve, Castelan have reported no rise in incidents of violence across the Christmas period. However the shooting has shaken up a lot of clubs, who have increased door security as a result of this. Others have complained about threats made against a number of owners by unidentified individuals. Owners have complained of a hard-core group in the area who seems keen to gain a foothold on the club circuit by any means necessary. Health, Media, Politics Local councillor Harvey Mayne was found collapsed in his home. The councillor, who at the time was heading the Hartshill Development Project was admitted to hospital with nervous exhaustion from where he was transferred to a psychiatric ward suffering form “emotional and memory associated difficulties”. Doctors are still unsure as to the cause of Mayne’s condition. Street, Underworld Many are stating that Shelton has become a no go area if you want to do anything outside the law. Many dealers and prostitutes are refusing to enter the area for fear of attack by what are seen as a militia for the local Asian community. Incidents of violence are up in the area, but seem to be directed largely at those who have been convicted of crime rather than the usual victims. Health, Occult, University Twenty-three students gave birth on the cities two campuses on New Years Eve, a record number. Half of the individuals were unaware of their pregnancies and have received counselling since. Both universities have now begun safe sex campaigns. High Society An exhibition of privately held artefacts from the nineteenth century will be held in Hanley Museum over the course of spring. The exhibition will then travel on to exhibit in other cities around the country. Underworld Castelan seem to be less interested in going after the big players on the street than Scarab ever were. In fact, a large number of the arrests made over the last month seem to be purely coincidental, a case of officers being in the right place at the right time. This could be just a case of serendipity, or do Castelan’s new methods have something to do with this? Health, Media, Transport Cases of drink driving are down from last year, but the number of drink related deaths have risen. The one that caught everyone’s attention was the motor cyclist who crashed his bike into on coming traffic at the bottom of Porthill Bank. Ambulances arrived on the scene but nothing could be done, as the head had come to rest some twenty-three feet from the body, having impacted off the windshield of a passing car. Health officials are hoping to use the image as part of next year’s campaign. Church St. Giles Church of Newcastle-under-Lyme was subject to vandalism over the course of Christmas, with the walls adorned with several large murals depicting scenes of suffering amongst a crowd of people. Castelan have made enquiries regarding the act, but as of yet no arrests have been made. High Society, Legal, Politics A number of high profile individuals have made contributions towards the campaign to re-elect a number of local councillors, chiefly Sean Bowden, architect of the Hartshill Development Project. Mr. Bowden, who started the project with Harvey Mayne, is keen to be re-elected in the upcoming general election and has stated his intention to see the controversial project through to its completion. Police, Transport Following their successful operation against an unknown terrorist group, Castelan oversaw the removal of all appropriated military vehicles from the area the same night. Castelan are keen to point out that the equipment was only required for this specific operation. Church Following a number of sermons within the area, the mysterious preacher has begun to ask questions regarding the whereabouts of a, as yet unidentified, individual. No name has been put forward, but it is believed that a photograph is in the possession of the preacher.